Til Death Do Us Part
by TheViolin'sAngel
Summary: Twincest! First one I published that I ever finished! It's a One-shot! 3 907 words! When i typed it up on my computer, it was a total of 3 pages long :


'Til Death Do Us Part

Home, it was a dreadful place ever since the Battle of Hogwarts ended and my beloved brother had died. The secret, our secret, that he carried to the grave, I must still keep a secret. No one can find out.

I had to get away. Away from this house, away from everything, all the games, pranks, and photos that reminded me of him. Packing is hard, but its worse when you find things you dread finding.

I had been cleaning out my secret storage area, the underside of his bed, when I happened to stumble upon two envelopes. One addressed to the Wesley family, the other solely to me. Both were written in his handwriting.

I rushed over to the family room, where each and every one of my siblings was sitting. All except for him. Even my parents were there, but he was not.

Mum, who had seen me first, nearly got out of her chair, concern in her eyes. "What is it, Georgie?" she asks.

My mouth could not form words, and no sound came from my lips. I merely handed her the envelope addressed to the family.

Cautiously, she opened it, reading it to herself, before speaking.

"Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Arthur, this is from Fred," she says, her voice barely audible. Mum handed the letter back to me, gesturing for me to read it out loud.

"_Dear Family,_

_ I am writing this during the Battle of Hogwarts. I do not know if I will live or not, but I want all of you to know that I love you. No matter how much I've misbehaved, mum and dad, or how many pranks I've pulled on you , Ginny, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and even George, I've always loved you all. That's just my way of showing it,_" I read aloud. I could not go on, due to the fact that my voice had become too shaky to understand as I began to cry. The others, they looked sad too, but not as sad as I was.

Ginny picked up where I left off. "_I want you all to know that if I survive, I promise to be a better person. I love you all._

_ Love,_

_ Fred_"

"Georgie, it's okay," mum said, getting up to hug me, but I ran straight up to my room, locking the door behind me.

Tearing open the envelope addressed to me, I read the letter. I re-read it over and over again, making sure I had read it correctly. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming at the already tear-stained letter.

_Dear Georgie,_

_ I do not know if I will make it this time. Of all the pranks we pulled, I am being punished for them now, and I may end up dead. I want you to know how much I love you. You mean the world to me, and I know I told you that when we had our secret wedding. All I want right now is to hold you close to me and snogg you for, what may be, the last time. I want to tell you that I love you, you are my world and our love will last forever, I want to say that in person. I love you so much. "'Til death do us part."_

_ Love,_

_ Fred_

"'Til death do us part?" I sobbed. "That's not good enough! What ever happened to 'together forever?'"

Not knowing what else to do, acting on instinct, I reached for the letter opener, clutching it tightly in my hand. I dragged the sharpest end of the letter opener across my arm, the long way.

"If death is what separates us, I'll do anything to bring us together again," I whisper, watching the scarlet blood drip down my arm at an alarmingly fast rate. But that did not matter to me. All I wanted was to be with him again.

"George! Open the door!" a voice calls, banging loudly on my locked door. "Open the door, George!"

"Go away, Bill!" I yell, my vision beginning to blur. Blood had spilled all over the floor in my room. My blood. "Let me die in peace!"

I blacked out, but not before Bill blasted open my door.

I awoke to the sound of a soft beeping, the beeping of a heart monitor. Something, no, _**someone**_, was sitting behind me, their strong arms wrapped around my body as if to support me and help me sit up.

I turned my head to see who was behind me, only to find that it was like looking in a mirror.

"How are you feeling, Georgie?" he asks, concern in his voice. "You gave us quite a scare there, Love."

"Fred," I gasped, my voice just above a whisper. Tears filled my eyes. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No, Georgie," Fred smiles, kissing my check. "You didn't die. I was alive the whole time."

"'Til death do us part?"

"For as long as our _**souls**_ shall live,"

Wow! Did I just write that? That's the first Twincest I ever wrote and the second fic that I've ever completed! I'm so proud of myself! This one made my friend cry and my other friend squeal. Thanks, LeAbb-chan and XxXMika-chanXxX, if you guys hadn't read it first, I probably wouldn't have finished it! And thanks, accciohope15, for the "Love Fred" challenge! It was fun! ^-^


End file.
